


First Snowfall

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot. Misty finds herself missing her girlfriend at her favourite time of the year. (Happy endings though! You know by now I'm not mean!) FOXXAY!





	First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise, Misty is a little OOC, but then again, I'm a little out of my head at the moment so enjoy!

"Aw, would ya look at that!" Misty muttered against the icy chill of the window, her nose just centimeters from the frost tainted glass, "The first snow of the season… I wish Dee was here ta see it." She carefully released a long puff of air against the window and drew a single digit through the steamy fog to leave a lopsided heart on display. "I don't know why she doesn't like the snow, Stevie. It's almost as beautiful as she is."

Stevie was a little stuffed alligator that the Supreme had gotten for her a month into their relationship; and when the woman had to go away on business trips to all corners of the earth, the necromancer would get lonely, and often talk to her gator. Some of the other girls (Madison, she means Madison) mocked her some days after hearing the Cajun have a conversation between herself and the toy, but it brought her comfort when Cordelia wasn’t around. Often, she’d like to think that Stevie was talking back.

“ _I don't know why you like the snow. I'm freezin' my tail off over here, Curly-locks. You ever think about turning up the heat in this place?"_

Misty moped away from the window and pulled her blue robe tighter around herself. It was late at night, the other residents had long since gone to sleep, but not her; it was snowing for goodness sake! Besides… the swamp witch _always_ had trouble sleeping in their huge bed all on her own without her girlfriend there as well.  "Put a cork in it, Stevie. Ya got scales!" She plopped gracelessly onto the sofa and stared wistfully at the door, willing it to open and reveal a river of golden hair and a grumping Cordelia Goode, shivering in one of Misty's own robes and bemoaning the biting chill of the Academy in Winter.

"She didn't even tell me where she was goin’ this time, Stevie. She jus’ said she had a plane ta catch and hung up. Said she'd call me when she got there." With that the swamp witch fished her phone out of the tangle of blankets and hunched over it, swiping the screen in hopes that she would find a missed text or picture of some far away, steamy hotel or leaked snap of a blurry meeting. But as her heart had feared, she saw nothing but the seven missed calls from Madison (probably about the heat… or lack thereof) and twenty two requests from Zoe to play Facebook games about candy.

It was the fourth year now… And Cordelia always seemed to disappear whenever the temperature began to drop, it was like conspiracy that some agents called her up and whisked her away at this time Every, Single, Year.

She glanced away from the screen to catch the flakes drifting past the window, now fatter and falling faster. "The snow makes my heart hurt sometimes, Stevie. It's so pretty an’ pure and reminds me of being a kid, before the world got crazy and ugly and complicated. Before the whole huntin’ thing. Wakin' up to the whole world being bright and still and hoping ta see Santa Claus an’ I'd get an early Christmas break from school." She drew the sleeve of her robe across her eyes and sniffled.

" _Snow makes me hurt, too, Kid. My delicate toes, specifically. I'm-"_ Misty tossed the stuffed alligator to the floor and sniffled louder. "I never know what ta do anymore when it snows. I don't know how to capture it and keep it forever. I tried puttin' it in a jar once in the freezer, you know? But it just turned into a big hunk of ice." She admitted shamefully, her voice catching in the back of her throat.

" _Have you ever tried living for the moment? Things that come-"_

"Stevie! That's it!" Misty Day jumped to her feet as if she had just received a major shock and sent her phone clattering to the floor. "We're gonna go take a picture of it for Miss Cordelia so when she lands and she's all cuddled up in her little hotel ‘partment somewhere she can enjoy the snow from the warmth of Bahamana’s or wherever she is this time and not even have to be cold!" the young witch exclaimed in genius joy, not even caring to keep her voice at a reasonable level.

" _You sure you haven’t got anything better to do, you crazy bucket of nuts? This thin coat ain't building a snowman at two o'clock in the morning."_

"Come on! We're gonna play in the snow!" Harley shoved her hands haphazardly into her mittens and struggled to scoop her phone from the floor, missing it once and dropping it twice from the slick wool. Frustrated, she bent at the waist and grabbed at it. "Ya piece of sh-"

" _I guess the cold doesn't make its way through that caboose insulation."_

The Cajun finally managed to stash her phone in her coat pocket and hastily wound her scarf around the Alligator, stuffing the end in his mouth. "That oughta shut ya up," she murmured, tucking him under her arm and dashing out the door to bound across the threshold and out into the winter wonderland.

When she reached the steps in front of the building, the young witch gingerly planted her boots into the fresh snow, the soft crunch the only sound besides the soft puffs of her breath on the normally busy city street. The snow had blanketed New Orleans in less than an hour, and Misty tilted her head back to stare in wonderment at the flakes that continued to fall into her eyelashes and the brilliant down on the street around her. She became still for a long moment, the rush of falling flakes both dizzying and dazzling. A single street light ahead illuminated the scene before her and despite the chill, warmed her heart and made her briefly forget the ache left behind by Cordelia.

"Oh, Stevie, it's so beautiful I don't wanna stomp around and mess it up." The girl exclaimed, letting loose another exhilarated breath at the scene. It was like magic.

" _I've never known you to keep things in order before, Fruitcake."_

So caught up in the moment, Misty didn’t even acknowledge the phone that rang rather loudly in her pocket for a long moment before she even noticed.

" **I really can't stay. Baby, it's cold outside! I've got to go away! Baby, it's cold outside-"**

Winter was the one time of year when her ringtone did not include Stevie Nicks, every other season the white witch would sing from her phone, but not at this festivity, "Aw, damn it." She fumbled numbly at the buzzing in her coat, but then her heart thrilled at the picture of her Headmistress lighting up the screen. "She must have made it in," She mumbled through her mitten as she yanked it off with her teeth desperately.

"Hello, Dee? Baby? Miss Cordelia? Can ya hear me?" Misty stammered, her numb fingers clutching the device close to her ear, more desperate than she had realized just to heat the woman’s voice.

A low chuckle greeted her. "Have you been talking to your Gator again, Mist?" The voice spoke on the other end of the call with an underlying tone of raw amusement.

Misty released all the air she hadn't realized she'd been holding in her lungs. "I- huh? Yeah? I mean, don't I always? Anyway, baby, did ya get to wherever-the-heck-ya-were-goin’ safely?" She scuffed the toe of her boot against the snow and watched it spray a fine tuft into the air. "Is it the warm islandy heaven ya’d hoped it would be?" She prayed for the waver in her voice to get lost in the static of the phone connection, for the sniffle to get stuck in her throat and not make its way to Cordelia's ear.

"Oh, I'm in heaven alright, sweetheart." Cordelia replied, if she had heard any fault in the Cajun’s tone she didn’t mention it.

But the latter statement brought loose a poorly choked sob from the curly-haired blonde, that no excuse could possible cover, unless all of a sudden there were elephants in New Orleans. "Oh, yeah? I hope so, Delia. Ya deserve a break. Always slavin' away in that greenhouse, sortin’ out extensions for the academy. Did ya know it's snowin' here? Like buckets of it. Too cold here for your delicativityness." She laughed weakly, knowing that delicativityness was not in any way a real word. "I'm not gonna lie, Dee, that I don't miss ya like crazy because I sure as hell do, but-"

She heard a small shuffle on the end of the receiver and a soft sigh follow it before her girlfriend spoke again, "Mist, darling, look up."

"Huh? I-" Misty turned in a circle and looked up into the falling snow, confused what she was supposed to be looking at? The moon was hidden behind thick grey snow-clouds, as were the stars.

"Misty…" She spoke again, softer this time, with a twinge of humour lavishing her sweet tone, and the girl almost pouted, begging the Supreme to say something more.  She could have sworn she heard that voice right next to her instead of through the phone.

The swamp witch turned back again, holding her phone in front of her face to see the screen flashing that the call had ended. "Goddamnit! The call dropped!" She moaned, frustrated tears threatening to freeze at the corners of her eyes as she sniffled heavily again.

" _Misty_."

She froze and almost like she couldn't tear her eyes away from the fat flake drifting in slow motion in front of her nose, her eyes rose slowly back to the street lamp lighting up the gates, under which stood a bundled Cordelia in the white wool coat Misty had bought for her nearly a year after she had wandered astray into the Academy, not long before their first kiss, before Misty's heart could understand the skip in its beat or the rush of her pulse every time the dark-eyed goddess crossed her mind, let alone her line of sight.

The girl rushed forward like an animal loose, slipping and sliding along the garden path, her arms thrown out in front of her to catch herself should she fall, or to simply catch Cordelia should she make it across without incident. She collided with her lover in a flurry of tearful, hungry kisses, and they tumbled together nearly to the ground, the Supreme catching their fall with an arm flung artfully to brace them against the light pole.

"Baby, baby, baby," Misty murmured, her kisses having moved from the headmistress’ lips to her cheeks, "What are ya doing here?" Her hands roamed from her girlfriends waist to her neck, then to her face and soft, golden hair, and back to her hips in a wild rush. "Ya had that meeting thingy and ya don’ even like the cold that much, an’-"

Cordelia drew away and studied the Cajun's face in the basking, orange glow. "Shh. I've got my love to keep me warm." Her face gave way to a heavy-lidded grin, beyond able to keep the smile contained on her lips… it lit up her whole face!

"Christ, Dee, are ya trying to melt me all the way through?" Misty whimpered against her lips, pulling her back into a smoldering kiss.

"Mmmm," The Supreme moaned softly. "I can't keep away from you for that long, babe." She didn't step back, but withdrew her lips to raise her hand to the necromancer’s rosy cheek. "I knew it was going to snow this week, and I know how much you love the first snow. I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the whole wide world, Sweetheart."

Misty grinned at her stupidly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. It was an odd habit of theirs, to simply study the other's face for long moments. One the swamp witch wouldn't ever break, wouldn't ever want to break. "You're the best in the world, my lil snowflake."

Cordelia kissed the tip of her girlfriend’s nose with chaste adoration. "Come on, let's go inside and get you warmed up before you turn into a Daysicle."

The younger blonde gave her one last dopey grin before pulling the woman into one last languid kiss. "I love ya," She whispered as their lips met yet again.

"And I you, darling." Cordelia's hand slid from Misty's cheek along her arm to catch her hand in hers. "And don't forget to get your silly stuffed animal," She chided gently, in a way that was not teasing or mockery, but in a way that Cordelia made it so understanding.

"Oh, damn, yeah," Misty mumbled, scooping Stevie from the snow at their feet.

" _Geez Louise, Goldilocks. I see how it is, leaving your old pal to freeze in the snow. I'm calling the ASPCA on you. I'm calling the ACLU. I'm callin-"_

Misty stuffed the scarf back under his teeth and skipped through the snow gleefully, the Supreme's hand in one of her own and the dangling alligator in the other.

"Hey, Dee?" She asked, swinging their joined hands between them.

"Hm?"

"Hey, hey, Dee?"

The older witch sighed with the lilt of a laugh. "What is it, Love?"

The skip in her step gave way to a little jump. "Do ya wanna build a snoooowman?" She sang offkey.

Cordelia laughed deep in her throat and pulled Misty tightly against her side. She ad regretted watching that movie with her girlfriend a few years ago, after ‘Let it go’ replaced Stevie Nicks' 'Landslide' for three months straight, "Maybe we can work on that in the morning?" She leaned over to kiss the swamp witches forehead once as they came to a stop in front of the door. "Let's warm up first."

Misty wiggled her eyebrows and grinned at Goode as she turned the doorknob. "I got some ideas ‘bout how we can do that."

"I'm sure we can work on those tonight."


End file.
